Capone
Capone is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit without permission. Ask for permission to use him in a story. Users that have ocs that are Disabled PAW Patrol members fill free to use him. Please tell me when you are going to use him for a story so that way I can put it in his story list. Appearance Capone is a Red Wolf, a full Red Wolf. He is a reddish color on his body, neck, face, tail, and ears. He is a cream color on his legs, paws, belly, snout. His right front leg is smaller than his other legs. He has brown eyes. He weighs about 40 lbs. Capone wears a brown color. His pup tag has a blue question mark in the middle with four black paw prints by it with a yellow background. He wears a blue and yellow bandana with black animal tracks when on missions with the Animal Guard Personally Capone is always ready to make friends and explore. He is very friendly and is very playful. But if someone hurts or threatens the ones he knows or loves he will get angry and protect them no matter what. Bio Capone is born March 18, 2015. He was born in a big pack. He was the runt of the litter. His pack lived outside Adventure Bay with his mother Kuwait. He could not catch animals as well as the other member in his pack. He figured out that one of his legs was smaller than his other legs. One day he was alone by himself when the alpha of his pack, Wolfrick attacked him and told him to get out of the pack. After Wolfrick was done. Capone tried to find his pack but his pack abandoned him. He went to Adventure Bay trying to find a new pack but instead found Noah. He thought he was another mean alpha and almost attack him. Noah told him he helps animals not hurt them. He calmed down and apologize for his behavior. Noah took him in. Capone now lives with Noah at the Disabled PAW Patrol Lookout. One day it was foggy and raining in Adventure Bay Noah was going to find a group of lost pups and people but he had gotten sick. Capone decided to set out and find them. Once we found them with help from a special tablet he got them to follow him and brought them back to the Disabled PAW Patrol Lookout. Once Ruby and Rufus found out he found the group they asked him if he wanted to be a part of the Disabled PAW Patrol and he agreed. When Capone missed his siblings and mom. He went searching the whole forest for them. He searched far and wide and found his mom by Jake's Mountain. He reunited with his family. He was also rejoined the Red Wolf Pack because his older brother Boris is now the alpha of the pack. He still lives at the Disabled PAW Patrol Lookout and he visits the pack every time he can. One day while with Noah, Tyra showed up and told them about a wolf who was captured by a hunter. The three found the wolf and rescued her. The wolf's name was Adolpha who was kicked out of her pack like he was. Adolpha and he even started showing feelings for each other. They later became mates. After Noah and his little brother Nikola have pups of their own. He was happy to for his owner Noah and Nikola. He loves to play with Service, Sargent, Andy Jr., Moxie, Maxford Jr., Hedgehog, and Jackalope. The pups aren't even afraid of him. The pups call him Uncle Capone. One day when the pack was doing a territory run they found Wolfrick on the territory in a cave with some wolves he was leading and drove them off the territory. Capone checked the cave and found a sick and injured Ethiopian Wolf pup named Gai in the back of the cave barely alive. Capone rushed the Gai to Torak, his older brother, and pack mage. A couple weeks later Torak had told Capone that Gai found a missing pup with some help from Theron, his older sister, and leader hunter of the pack. Torak told Capone that Gai is paralyzed from the waist down. He decided to adopt Gai and he became the Gai's mentor. He and Noah made him an orange animal wheelchair to get around better since Gai suffers from paralysis. One day close to Christmas Capone was out exploring the forest when he found a cave. When he went into the cave he found two little-abandoned silver wolf pup boys. He took them home and showed them to Adolpha. They two decided to adopt the wolf pups. He named them Tyzonn and Merrick after two of his favorite power rangers. One day Adolpha found out she was pregnant with two pups. Later on, she gave birth to two little healthy red wolf pup girls. She named them Mysti and Atilla. When his big sister, Theron had pups with Igor, the lead warrior or general of the Red Wolf Pack. He was so happy. He loves spoiling Jordi and Kindra as much as his own pups, Noah's pups, and Nikola's pups. Capone's Gear Capone's pup pack is yellow in it are pincers, a shovel, a pickaxe a grappling hook, a rope, a light, and a net. Capone also has a special tablet to translate his yips and noises when he is with other pups without Noah. Capone's uniform is yellow with blue highlights. His helmet is yellow with night vision and heat sensing visor and has the Disabled PAW Patrol logo on it. He also has yellow and blue boots with yellow suction cups on the bottom of them. He will wear his yellow and blue Animal Guard bandana with black paw prints when on missions with the team. It was also seen in Your Hero Inside that he has a drone cam on his visor so he doesn't need to be at the back of his truck to see what his drone sees. Capone's vehicle is like Chase's spy truck but it is yellow and blue with tires that can adjust to any terrain and the controls are closer to each other for his leg but he will sometimes ride with Noah on missions. He also has a yellow and blue drone. Catchphrases *"Yip" "While I am searching around my leg won't slow me down!" "Howls" *"Yip" "I can track like a pack!" "Howls" *"Yip" "It's time to track!" "Howls" *"Yip" "Let's track them!" "Howls" **(big thanks to Vixiedog for the bottom two) Family *Mother: Kuwait *Mate: Adolpha *Adopted son and trainee: Gai *Adopted son: Merrick *Adopted son: Tyzonn *Biological Daughter: Mysti *Biological Daughter: Atilla *Older brother: Boris *Sister-in-law: Julu *Older brother: Torak *Older brother: Kepler *Older sister: Aderes *Older sister: Samarra *Older sister: Theron *Brother-in-law: Igor *Nephew: Jordi *Niece: Kindra *Wolf Pack Brother: Noah Random Facts About Capone *Capone and Noah are Wolf Pack Brothers. *Capone loves all the wolf-themed Power Rangers but likes Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Ranger of the Wild Force Rangers, the most. **He also likes Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger of the Operation Overdrive Rangers because Ty is a rescuer before he was a ranger ***He also liked those two rangers so much he named his younger adoptive boys after them. *He was the runt of his litter. *He likes everyone and everything. *He loves Noah and his family too *He is afraid of Wolfrick the old alpha of the Red Wolf Pack *He can't talk only make wolf sounds and Noah is the only one who can understand him or anyone who can talk to animals. *Capone is named after a favorite zoo animal of mine at the Lake Superior Zoo in Duluth, Minnesota that passed away at the end of 2015 summer. Capone the gray wolf may he rest in peace. *He helps out Noah on the Animal Guard. *When he rejoined the Red Wolf Pack he became the pack's jester since he is really funny to the others. **He also does other things. Another main thing he does is patrol the territory grounds during the night when he goes and visits his pack and family Story/Song List By Me: *Capone's Backstory *Noah and the Epilepsy Problems *Nikola's Service Dog Story *Your Hero Inside By Others: *Pups and The Present Drive *Jungle Crisis Collabs: Gallery